


Instigation

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interpretation of precisely <i>why</i> Matthew and Dominic were late for the Ask Muse Twitter session this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instigation

**Author's Note:**

>  This is different from anything I've ever written.  Not sure how I feel about it but it's finished so I have decided to share it.

Title: Instigation

Author: [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  


Pairing: Belldom

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Smut, I can't stress that enough.  Language.

Summary: An interpretation of precisely _why_ Matthew and Dominic were late for the Ask Muse Twitter session this week.

Feedback:  Is always appreciated, but please, just enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Muse, no profit is being made, and this is fiction.

Beta/Support: As always, [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) and [](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**waltzingstar**](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/) \- thanks, lovely girls.  Thanks to [](http://easilyerased.livejournal.com/profile)[**easilyerased**](http://easilyerased.livejournal.com/) for the cap below.

Author's Note:  This is different from anything I've ever written.  Not sure how I feel about it but it's finished so I have decided to share it.

"Do it."

"We're fucking running late as it is-"

"C'mon, hurry."

"Chris will have my balls in a vice!"

"He'll be horrified when he realizes you get off on it, won't he?  Hurry up, we don't have a lot of time."

"Christ, you are the bossiest fucking fucker I have ever fucking seen, Dom," Matthew exclaims, even as he gives in and sinks to his knees.  Luckily for him, Dominic is in a particularly shameless frame of mind today and has already begun to take care of his trousers, shoving them down his tight thighs in one fluid motion.  Matthew raises one elegant eyebrow and snorts.  "Do you even own boxers or underwear of any kind anymore?" he asks.

"You're the one who suggested that I not bother," Dominic retorts, staring down at Matthew with dark grey eyes, "so stop complaining and fucking lick me."

Matthew narrows his eyes, delivering a sharp bite to the drummer's outer thigh, Dominic hissing in protest.   "If I were a fan I'd ask you who the fuck you think you are being so demanding."  He bends Dominic over the couch in the tiny dressing room, Dominic grinning lewdly in anticipation of what is to come next.  He squeezes his eyes closed and shivers when Matthew spreads him open with his thumbs.

"Would you, now?  That's what you would ask them?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

Dominic's dick twitches; he shrugs out of his shirt.  The banter he and Matthew have always engaged in has been the most effective aphrodisiac either of them have ever encountered.  Matthew palms his own dick in response, the tension simmering between his legs as he gently begins to lap at Dominic's rim.

Any retort Dominic might have been able to generate is lost in the sensation of Matthew's tongue then plunging deeply into his core.  He pants and squirms, thankful for the cheap couch he's pressed into and that he's able to grind into it to create a bit of friction.  It's rushed and heated and all kinds of bliss, but Dominic wants more and he knows precisely how to get it.  Pointedly, he turns to Matthew and feigns a yawn before mumbling.

"That's the best you've got, Matt?"

He pants into the couch cushion, smiling widely as Matthew's ministrations come to an abrupt halt.  Dominic can hear the singer licking his lips and it makes him that much harder and he arches his back, practically offering himself to Matthew in a base and primal manner.

Matthew stares at Dominic's arse, evidence of his tonguing shimmering in the light, and he quickly stands and removes his belt, throwing it across the room.  "Is there a problem?"

"It's fine.  I mean," Dominic continues, slowly grinding against the couch, his hips moving in a circular motion, "it's just that if I'd have known you were gonna be such a pussy I would have just waited till after the Q&A and then brought  myself off.  Are you tired or something?"

Before he can continue Matthew has yanked him upright by the hair, biting down sharply on Dominic's earlobe.  Dominic gasps, his head falling back onto Matthew's shoulder as the fact that Matthew is now as naked as Dominic is registers in the drummer's brain.  He loves it, though, loves every second of their bare skin pressed together.  They both love it, they both live for it; it's precisely why they're indulging at this precise moment when they should be starting the latest Ask Muse session with Chris.

"Tired?  Does _this_ feel like I'm fucking _tired_?" Matthew hisses, pressing his dick against Dominic's lower back, the drummer's blood boiling at the sensation.

"Are you deaf as well?" Dominic asks innocently.

Matthew doesn't waste time on preparation - he merely slams himself home, Dominic moaning as finally, finally, he's filled as completely as he'd been craving all day.  He loves the fact that Matthew knew precisely how he wanted it, how Matthew _always_ seems to know just how he wants it.

And right now, Dominic wants it fast and dirty.

"Disrespectful bitch.  You need to be taught a lesson, that's _exactly_ what you need," Matthew pants, his hips swiveling mercilessly as Dominic grinds back into every thrust.

"Who you gonna get to do that for you, eh?  Chris?  Tom?"

When the slap comes, harsh and sharp, to his left arsecheek, Dominic groans, his eyes rolling back into his head.

And it's not enough.

"Your mom, maybe?"

This time the slap is harder and is accompanied by a bite to the shoulder that will no doubt leave a bruise as well as a set of teeth marks; the thought prompts Dominic to take his own dick in hand, wanking himself without mercy.  Sweat dripping from his brow onto Dominic's back, Matthew's body begins to tremble.

"Fuck you, Dom."

"That _is_ the idea, I'll- _unnnnngh_ , fuck, I'll let you know when I find someone who's up to the job-OHHH!" Dominic cries out, as Matthew pounds against  his prostate perfectly.

"You feel that?" Matthew gasps, squeezing Dominic's balls, Dominic groaning as their movements become more and more frantic.  "You talk a big game, Dom, but you're just a fucking _whore_ at heart, a pathetic little cocksucker who can't get enough."

"Yes," Dominic groans, "fucking _yessss_ , more."

"Think about it.  About _this_ ," Matthew stresses, thrusting sharply into Dominic's wet, tight heat, "about all the times you've taken this dick.  You've sucked it dry on crowded tour buses.  You've taken it up the arse with people only a few steps away.  You've wanked it in airport bathrooms in six different countries."

It's all that Dominic wanted and more, Matthew's words combining with his motions to lead Dominic headfirst into pleasure.  He comes, hard, his hair plastered to his forehead and his hand gripping his dick like a vice.  "M-Matt-"

"So maybe, just- _fuck_ -maybe, you should shut your fucking trap and be a good little comeslut and fucking _take_ it." Matthew seethes, pumping and sliding and groaning through his release until Dominic can feel it, can _feel_ Matthew filling him, hot and wet, like something out of a fucking _dream_.  When Matthew's motions come to a halt and he collapses onto Dominic's back Dominic reaches gingerly behind himself, fingering the part of their bodies that are currently fused together.

Dominic loves it.  He loves it more than life itself.

Matthew slides to the floor in a very undignified heap of sweat and spunk; Dominic follows suit.  They lay like that for a few minutes, until Matthew clears his throat and reaches for Dominic's hand.  Dominic squeezes it, bringing it to his lips.

"The things I do for you," Matthew mumbles later as they're both shrugging back into their clothes, Dominic having texted Chris that they were nearly ready.

Dominic giggles.  "Thank you, sunshine."


End file.
